the little gang of tykes series
by ForgottenSoul77
Summary: Aren't greasers cute when their little? A look at them just being...them! Complete.
1. The Duo

_**I thought I would do a short story about the gang. They are mini! Meaning…younger! This will be fun! – FS77**_

**_Chapter 1_**

"**Soda darling," scalded Mrs. Curtis to the little 6 year old. "That's Steve's chocolate milk."**

**Sodapop Curtis grinned. "Ok, mommy!" he said smiling innocently.**

**Steve Randle being 6 stared at his friend. He took a sip of his chocolate milk and sighed. They were at the park. The Curtis' had decided to take the gang to the park for an outing. God only knows why they would take 6 kids. He leaned against the tall oak tree giving shade over him and his best friend. Ponyboy Curtis had curled up in his father's arms falling asleep. The little 4 year old smiled as he dreamt.**

**Soda went over to Steve sitting next to him. "Hey Steve!" said Soda grinning insanely.**

"**Hey Soda." said Steve giving him a small smirk. "You got in trouble!" he whispered in Soda's ear. **

"**Yeah cuz of you." Shot Soda. He reached for Steve's glass sticking his tongue in it getting the excess chocolate.**

"**I was still drinking that." said Steve. Soda just shrugged handing it back to him wiping his mouth. "So was I."**

**A little 6 year old with black hair running in dark brown eyes stared as the older greasers played poker. His name was Johnny Cade. He watched as an 8 year old Dallas Winston looked at his cards and laid them before Two-bit. The 8 year old Mickey Mouse fan grinned. "Beat ya." He said as he spread his cards on the table.**

"**How did you beat me!" exclaimed Dally. "You have a four, a jack, a ten, and a two!"**

**Two-bit shrugged. "Well add'em up and I get…" he counted on his fingers. "30 hundred."**

"**Not uh!" yelled Dally. "You get like fifty!" He tackled Two-bit and the two rolled down the hill laughing.**

**Darry being 10 smiled and shook his head. He was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Those two are so out of it." He said taking another bite. He looked towards Johnny who had picked up the cards and gone over to Ponyboy who was sitting drinking a juice box. He gave Pony a card and the four year old auburn haired boy giggled. Johnny smiled sitting down and holding his cards – some were up side down.**

**Soda pulled Steve up and pushed him down the hill. At the last minute Steve grabbed onto Soda's shirt pulling him after him. The two rolled down the hill punching each other playfully and laughing. Soda landed on Steve as they hit the bottom.**

**Mr. Curtis smiled. He knew those two were the best of friends and were inseparable. **

_**Flashback**_

_**A little 4 year old Soda sat on the couch. His best friend Steve Randle sitting next to him. Mr. Curtis walked in. It was about 6 pm. **_

"_**Soda, I think it's about time Steve got home." He said. "You have to get to bed."**_

_**Soda stared at his father. "Pwease!" he begged clutching to Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve smiled at Mr. Curtis. A small innocent smile.**_

"_**I don wan him to gwo!"**_

"_**Sodapop you have to get to bed and I'm sure Steve has to too." said Mr. Curtis smiling softly at the two.**_

**_Soda looked at Steve and then they both looked at Mr. Curtis. They stared at him with puppy dog eyes and pouts._**

"_**Do I have to gwo?" asked Steve.**_

"_**Well…" said Mr. Curtis. The pouts and eyes became more intense. More sad and cute looking. "Alright!" said Mr. Curtis smiling at the two. "Steve can stay the night."**_

_**The two looked at each other and cheered jumping off the couch. **_

"_**C'mon Steve!" shouted Soda grabbing Steve's hand and leading him to his room he shared with Darry. The two hopped in bed and Mr. Curtis went in.**_

"_**Good night boys." He said placing a kiss on each of their heads.**_

"_**Night!" they said. **_

_**Soda wrapped his arms around Steve's neck through the night snuggling into him. "Fwend's forever?" he whispered.**_

_**Steve nodded. "Fwends forever."**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Mr. Curtis grinned. "Yes they truly are."**

_**I might make this a tiny series. Like going into each of the greasers pasts or something. It's really fun writing this. You know? You just get into character so much. C ya! – FS77**_


	2. They understand each other

_**Back! – FS77**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**Ponyboy crawled over to Johnny laying his head on the dark boy's shoulder. He giggled slowly falling asleep. He smiled and breathed lightly.**

**Johnny smiled and put his head on Pony's. Then he too drifted off to sleep.**

**Darry looked at the two sleeping forms and remembered when they first met.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ponyboy was two and Johnny was four. Johnny's mom had dropped him off at the Curtis house for the night.**_

_**The tiny four year old looked at the little baby curled on the couch. "Poboy?" he asked going over.**_

_**Mrs. Curtis walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Yes, Johnny that's Ponyboy." She said smiling softly.**_

_**Johnny peered at Ponyboy at the end of the couch. "Small!" said Johnny.**_

_**Mrs. Curtis laughed. "Yes he is very tiny." She sat on the other end of the couch pulling Johnny on her lap. She held him close humming a little tune. His eyes drooped and he yawned making a tiny squeaking sound. He curled up into Mrs. Curtis and she smiled holding him. "Ponyboy really likes you." She whispered. Johnny smiled. "He needs someone to protect him since he's so small." Johnny nodded snuggling into her. "Would you like to be his friend?" she asked. "If you do you must promise to help him and love him." She said.**_

_**Johnny nodded. "Poboy, fwend." Then he drifted to sleep.**_

_**Darry had been standing in the doorway to his bedroom. He was 8. He smiled and crept back into his room. There he shut the door quietly behind him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Darry smiled going over to Two-bit and Dally. He picked up a football and they all played.**

"**Darry go long!" shouted Two-bit. He threw he ball with all his might. **

**Darry ran forward and caught the ball. "Got it!" he cried triumphantly. **

**Dally ran for Darry and tackled him to the ground. He picked up the fumbled ball running to the other side of the field and smirking. "No!" "I got it!"**

**Darry and Two-bit ran towards him smiling and cheering. **

"**Nice one Dal!" said Two-bit.**

"**Yeah. Good job!" said Darry.**

"**Boys it's time for lunch!" said Mrs. Curtis placing sandwiches on the picnic table.**

"**Yeah!" all the boys cheered rushing for the table.**

**Dally went over to Johnny picking him up. He placed him on his back and gave him a piggy back ride over to the table. "C'mon Johnny." He said shaking his tiny friend. "Wake up man." Johnny shook his head a bit before opening his eyes.**

**Darry went over to Ponyboy and picked him up. He brought him over to his mom and she took him. **

"**Thanks sweetie." She said smiling.**

"**Welcome mom." He said going to sit next to his dad.**

"**Where's Steve and Sodapop?" asked Johnny biting his PB and J sandwich.**

**Two-bit shrugged. "Last saw them at the bottom of the hill." He said drinking some milk.**

**Steve laughed as Soda splashed water on him. They had jumped into the small pond near the hill.**

"**Soda you're gonna get it!" he said rushing at Soda and tackling him into the pond.**

"**Hey!" yelled Soda as he splashed around. He swam to the bank and grinned. **

"**Hey Steve?" he asked. "Wanna help me outta here?" he asked.**

**Steve shrugged and went over. "Sure buddy." He said. He held out his hand and Soda grabbed it. He smirked as he pulled Steve in with him.**

"**AAAGGGHHH!" said Steve as he crashed through the murky surface. He swam back to the surface spitting water at Soda. "Not fair!" he said.**

"**Fair enough!" shouted Soda as he and Steve splashed about.**

**Dally got up and went to look for the duo. He spotted then in the pond and sighed. He shook his head rolling up his sleeves and going down to them. He waited until they surfaced before he grabbed them by their collars.**

"**Idiots." He muttered as he dragged them back to the gang.**

**Steve and Soda punched each other along the way playfully, laughing.**

_**There ya are! And happy Super bowl! – FS77**_


	3. Hardcore Hood

_**Back! – FS77**_

**The little tykes arrived at the table and Soda and Steve sat down. Dally sat beside them watching everything around him. He remembered when he met them…**

_**Flashback**_

_**I ran down New York's streets. The cops were after me. I ran into a side alley waiting for them to go by. **_

"_**Freakin cops." I muttered. The idiots walked right by and I smirked. I went out and was about to leave the enclosure when the jerks spotted me again. **_

"_**Great." I muttered. I kept runnin, listenin to them yellin stuff like: "Son, you are under arrest!" "Slow down kid!"**_

_**I didn't listen to them. I hightailed it all the way to the ends of NY. There a family was putting stuff away in their car. They looked like tourists or something.**_

_**I ran towards them. There was an 8 year old and a couple 6 year olds. "C-can I- hel-p you?" I asked as polite as I could. Maybe the cops wouldn't notice me behind all that stuff.**_

"_**Sure." Said a man with auburn hair. The woman smiled at me and I smiled back.**_

_**I helped them load their stuff into this old car.**_

"_**Thanks son." said the man. "Say you're a nice boy." He said. "I could use a helper like you back home."**_

"_**Home." I thought. "Where's that?"**_

"_**Good ol' Tulsa, Oklahoma." He said. **_

_**I nodded, putting the last few things in the car. "Maybe I'll go there someday." I said.**_

"_**We'll be waiting!" said this little kid with a grin.**_

"_**C'mon Soda." said a tall boy. Darry, I soon figured out.**_

"_**Well look us up." Said the man shaking my hand. "Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis." "That's Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy."**_

_**I stopped a snigger at all the names. "Ok, I will." They piled into the car and drove off.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Dally smiled. Then he met the rest of the gang. They were pretty amazed by all his police stories and he quickly racked up a record with the Tulsa police.**

"**Watch'a thinkin bout Dally?" asked Johnny. Peanut butter had gotten on his nose and cheek.**

**Dally smiled leaning forward and wiping it off. "Nuthin." He said.**

**Johnny shrugged getting down. "Ok." He said.**

**Steve and Soda were seeing who could drink the most milk without exploding.**

**Soda was on his 6th glass and Steve was on his 8th. Steve was a tiny bit bigger than Soda so he had an advantage.**

"**No fair." Soda gasped wiping milk from his face.**

"**It ain't my fault you're so small." Said Steve shrugging.**

"**I'll show you small." Said Soda. He tackled Steve and the two rolled around on the ground.**

**Johnny shook his head and Mrs. Curtis smiled. "Boys will be boys." She chirped.**


	4. Dreams of the wise yeah right!

_**Back. – FS77**_

**Chapter 4**

**Two-bit watched Steve and Soda wrestle on the ground. He was grinning like mad. He got down and laid under an oak tree that was giving shade. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep…**

_Dream_

Alright this is Two-bit and I will be narrating this dream. I remember when I first met the gang. It was Darry I met first. See we were playin football in school and the couch put me on a team with this real tall kid. Well being me I couldn't help myself.  
"How's the weather up there?"

_**He looked down at me and I thought, "Oh crap!"**_

_**Then to my complete and total surprise he smiles. "Fair enough." He said. "Gets kinda cloudy around noon."**_

_**I smiled and introduced myself. "The names Keith, Keith Matthews." "But my friends call me Two-bit."**_

_**He smiled. "Darryl Curtis." **_

"_**So…" I said bouncing from my heels to my toes. "Do you think we can beat this team?" I pointed to a real mean lookin hood. He looked thoroughly ticked off, cause he was forced to play. He was pretty tall to…**_

**_Darry shrugged. "I think we can beat him," he said winking at me. "We have to work together though."  
I nodded. "Done!"  
Well use your imaginations to how you think the game went. I'll tell ya this much… WE WON!_**

_**End Dream**_

**Two-bit sighed happily and continued to snooze in the lazy day heat. "Waffles…" he muttered…**


	5. little tykes to BIG TYKES to little tyke

**A/N: So we've seen pretty much all the greasers but what about Mr. and Mrs. Curtis? They were kids once too ya know…**

Chapter5

_I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She was so pretty…Oh. I'm Anthony Curtis and I'm 13. There was this real cute chick walkin down the hall in school one day and she caught my stare. I've been watchin her since about March and its June now. Her name was Lee Ann Curtis. She was a beautiful blonde girl, with long hair and a slim body. Her chocolate brown eyes could stop any guy from walkin. She was carrying all these real heavy books (A/N: It was only one! Liar!) Like I said, she was carrying like five heavy books and her class started in like 5 minutes in the other building. So being a gentleman I walked up to her and offered to carry her books. From the way her eyes lingered glued to mine I could tell she was digging me.  
So this guy is in the hall and my first thought is, "Oh crud, he's gonna totally steal my books." Then he walks up to me all smooth like and starts askin to carry them. I didn't know what to expect and so I looked deep into his eyes. I at first thought he was kind of a dork for being so nice is this part of the neighborhood, but I quickly changed my mind…  
Yeah, so anyways I'm carryin Lee Ann's books and she is so checkin me out every step of the way.  
I was so makin sure this Curtis kid didn't drop any of my books every step of the way.  
We get to her class and I give her her books giving a charming smile. She walks in and when she gets settled in her desk she…  
When I get settled in my desk I…  
"Lee Ann, stop smiling at your little boyfriend and copy the work on the bored." snapped Mrs. O'Brien.  
I looked down blushing and started to copy my work.  
As I walked down the halls to my class I couldn't help thinking…"Curtis, ya did well…"_

Mr. Curtis tore his gaze away from his wife and smiled. "I love Mondays…" he thought.  
Mrs. Curtis smiled knowing her husband was staring at her and sighed happily. "I love Mondays.."


	6. The wonders of tykes

**A/N: Miss me? My lovely reviewers I love you all and am sorry about the wait. I am also sorry to say that this is the last chapter for the little gang of tykes series. I want to thank:  
**

animalsare4life

angel12291

UrnotSethCohen

Weasleygrlz07

Maddiecake

cherrybombxox

-Alle-Cade-

Juvenile Success

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

Ponyboy841

Queen Jane Approximately

Raveangel33

Not-that-kinda-gurl

Just a Teenage Dirtbag

x fever x

SodaNDallysgrl410

Luana Kai

Trench Mouth

**You guys all rock and thanks for sticking with me and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Peace. – FS77**

**Chapter 6**

**The rays of sunlight slowly descended and the air became chilly. Small children were taken by the hand and out of the park, into the cool night. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Curtis sat with there group of seven children smiling brightly. **

"**Hey, why aren't we packin up like the others?" asked Dally.**

"**Maybe we own the park!" cried Two-bit and Steve and Soda exchanged glances. **

"**We know something the others don't." said Mr. Curtis with a smile. **

"**What is it?" asked Steve. **

"**Watch the sky over there, you'll find out." said Mrs. Curtis happily. She held Ponyboy in her arms, softly singing him a lullaby. **

**The gang turned to the horizon and sparks shot into the sky. One, two, three at a time. **

"**That's it?" questioned Soda.**

"**Not yet…" said his parents. **

**BOOM!**

**Fireworks exploded with a bright blast of color. Green, Purple and Blue. **

"**FIREWORKS!" screamed the tykes cheering. "YAY!" **

**Dally looked up into the sky with a raised eyebrow. "They're ok…"**

**A firework shot into the sky creating a big boom, he was sure all the world could here. It rained gold sparks as it showered the horizon. **

"**These are so tuff!" he cried and Darry smiled. **

"**Change your mind?" asked Darry smirking. **

**Dally punched him on the arm playfully and the gang laughed. **

**The show ended with a bang as all different fireworks shot up, all a different color. Red, Blue, Green, Gold, all were there in a spectacular display. And then it ended. **

"**Aw!" whined Two-bit. "I want more!" **

**Mrs. Curtis smiled and hid a laugh behind her hand. Ponyboy hiccupped before curling back up into his mother's warmth. **

"**Can we come back?" asked Darry. **

**Mr. and Mrs. Curtis looked at each other and then at the six puppy dog pouts that surrounded them. **

"**Alright!" said Mr. Curtis laughing. "I promise we'll come back." **

"**Yay!" **

**After that outing at the park the little gang of tykes made it a regular thing. Every week they would go to the park at least once and see the fireworks. They were happy, they were healthy, and they were watching fireworks. That's all that mattered. **

**The End**

**(A/N: -Cries- IT'S OVER! Noooo! Review and I'll give you the little gang of tykes collectors pin!)  
**

**  
**


End file.
